


FE: From Eden

by oboewankenobi



Series: Fire Emblem: Love Through Time [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, I wanted more female robin and chrom stuff so I wrote this, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot Collection, Sexual Content, Snapshots, Some Plot, War, part one shots part story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oboewankenobi/pseuds/oboewankenobi
Summary: Would you still love someone even if you met in a different life? In a different time? Would you still feel that pull toward them?





	FE: From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into FE: Awakening and absolutely fell in love with it. I am almost finished with it, so I thought I would read some fanfiction. I realized that there wasn't a lot of fanfiction with female Robin with Chrom. So I thought I would just write some one-shots. This really won't follow a specific story line. There will be some areas where it is a story with a small plot, but it is just things I want to see both during the game settings and afterward. I might also change some canon things every now and then, but it won't be huge. Also, I named my female Robin Gemma so that is what Chrom and everyone will refer to her as.

Smoke and fire were filling the hallways as Gemma followed Chrom. They were so close to their destination. So close to stopping evil from taking over the world. Everything that they have done has led to this moment. Gemma should have been excited and ready, but she was scared. Everything inside of her was telling her to run. 

An explosion happened behind Gemma causing the ground to shake. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes and prayed to whatever Gods that she would make this out alive and make it back to those she loved. 

"Gem."

A hand rested on her shoulder. Slowly she opened her eyes and bright blue ones greeted her. Chrom gave her a small smile that seemed to make the world around them vanish. It was just the two of them and that thought alone made Gemma stop shaking. 

"C...chrom," her voice began to shake. 

Gods, she shouldn't be this scared. She was their master tactician. The battles she has seen should have prepared her for this. But this battle had so much more at stake. If they failed, then everyone they love would die and the world they knew would vanish. 

Chrom moved a strand of her light purple hair behind her ear, the smile never leaving his face. 

"We are so close," he said putting his hand on her cheek. Gemma leaned into his hand and took a deep breath. This man somehow was able to calm her down with a simple touch. 

"I know, but I'm so scared Chrom. What if..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence for Chrom to understand. They both had talked about if they died and what would happen to Lucina. Suddenly her heart ached for her child. She just wanted to grab Chrom and run back to her. 

Gemma wanted to take them back to their small getaway cottage and take a bubble bath. Lucina loved the bubbles and would giggle when Chrom blew them toward her. 

"She is adorable," Chrom chuckled. "How did you know I was thinking of her?" He smiled, his eyes never leaving hers. "You get this soft smile on your face and those purple eyes sparkle like a gem." 

"Is it bad I want to run back to her and leave this behind?" 

Chrom shook his head no. "I want to do the same thing." 

Hearing that helped calm something deep down inside her. They both want to be with their beautiful daughter. To hear her laugh and smile. To cuddle and kiss her. 

"I know that you hate promises, but," Chrom kissed her forehead, "I promise with every fiber of my being that you will make it back to our daughter." 

"We will make it." Gemma corrected. "We both will make it back to our daughter."

Chrom smiled down at his wife. "I love you," he whispered softly as he rested his forehead against hers. 

"I love you too," she whispered back. 

An explosion pulled them back to reality. Gemma pulled away feeling a little better than before. "Let's do this," she said giving him her award-winning smile.

* * *

All seemed lost. No matter what Chrom or Gemma threw at Validar, he would counter it. They had gone over this strategy for months now, just for him to throw it back in their faces. 

Gemma tried to run behind Validar, but the old man flew at her and knocked her against the wall. 

The air flew out of her lungs as she landed on the floor. She tried to take deep breaths, but it wasn't working. Air wasn't getting in. Her lungs were failing her. This plan was failing. Everything was failing. Which meant that she failed. 

Gemma failed them all. 

"GEM UP THERE!" Chrom shouted. 

She looked up to see Validar floating in the air with a purple orb of energy aimed at Chrom. He looked down at her with the evilest smile on his face. Before she could process anything he threw it at Chrom.  

"NO!" With what little strength she had she summoned a fireball at Validar. Before it could hit him, Validar disappeared. 

Slowly getting up, Gemma scanned the room. "Gem are you okay?" Chrom asked as he ran to her. "I'm fine. Just keep an-" 

A bolt of lightning flashed, hitting Chrom and throwing him into the pillar. 

"CHROM!" Gemma yelled running toward him. 

Validar laughed as he flung another orb at Chrom. Anger grew inside of Gemma as she threw another fireball at his orb. When it hit an explosion happened, sending everyone back. 

Gemma's body hit the ground with a loud crunch. Everything inside of her ached. Her muscles were screaming, begging her to stop. Her lungs hurt from taking a breath and her vision was blurry. She just wanted to lay there and let this pain take over. For it to consume her. 

"My, my, my. Look at the sight of you," Validar laughed as he floated toward her. The smile on his face made her sick to her stomach. "I expected a bigger fight from Ylisse's greatest Tactician," he laughed. Gemma wanted to lift her head and spit something, anything, back at him, but she was too weak. 

"I thought I would get more satisfaction from killing you." He looked at his hand as a small purple ball began to form. "Oh well, killing you will be satisfying no matter what way it is done." 

An evil laugh escaped his throat as he flung the orb down at her. Gemma closed her eyes and waited for it to hit. But instead, she felt something fall beside her. 

She slowly opened one eye, to see Chrom standing above her wiping the blood from his sword. 

She moved her head over and saw the body of Validar beside her, his body glowing purple. 

"Ch...chrom," she whispered as he picked her up. "Shhh, I got you," he whispered as he held her close. Tears began to fall down her face as she curled into him. "I'll always have you," he whispered as they walked away. 

Gemma hid her face in his neck as the tears kept falling down her face. 

They had defeated Validar and saved their kingdom, friends, and their daughter. The thought of Lucina made her cry even harder. She can now see her baby and cuddle her and kiss her. 

"Sh, it's okay," Chrom whispered. 

"THIS ISN'T OVER! DAMN YOU BOTH!" 

Chrom turned around as Validar's body stood up. A cloud of purple surrounded him and his body was degrading away. 

"IT WILL NEVER BE OVER!" he shouted as he threw one final orb at them. 

With the last of her strength, Gemma jumped from his arms and stood in front of him as the ord hit her. Pain and fire coursed through her body as she fell to the ground. She tried to stay conscious, but her head was splitting in half. Red began to fill her vision as the world spun. 

"Gemma! Gemma! Are you okay?" 

Chrom's eyes grew big as he looked down. Horror seized her body when she saw the lightning bolt going through her husband. She tried to scream but when she opened her mouth a horrible laugh escaped her lips.

Chrom put his hand on her cheek as blood fell from his mouth. "This is not your-" 

He coughed up blood. Gemma wanted to cry and apologize, but her body wasn't doing what she wanted. It was like it was no longer hers. 

"Your fault...please promise me that you'll...escape from this place..."

He rubbed his thumb over her cheek as he looked at her with such love. 

"My Gem...I lov-"

He fell down as he drew his last breath and her world went black. 

* * *

"Chrommmmmm, we have to do something."

_Chrom..._

"What do you propose we do?" 

_Chrom..._

"I...I dunno..." 

Gemma opened her eyes. Her eyes wandered over to the girl's voice. Her blonde hair was in pigtails and white little chain that rested on the top of her head.

"Oh! Hey there!" she said with a bright smile.

"I see you're awake now."

Gemma's head snapped to the male's voice. There was a man with blue hair and striking blue eyes. Something deep down inside of Gemma wanted to reach out and touch this man. To hold him close and whisper sweet nothings to him. 

But why? 

She had never seen these people in her life. But why did they feel like family? 

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know," he stuck out his hand and smiled, "give me your hand."

She grabbed it and stood up. 

When he released her hand, Gemma felt a heaviness in her heart. Why did she want to hold on to it? She looked down and noticed the symbol on her hand. It was purple with three eyes on the side. Something was telling her it wasn't originally there before. 

His voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

"You all right?" 

Gemma shook her head and rubbed her neck, "Y-yes...Thank you, Chrom." His name felt nice as it escaped her lips. It was like it was meant to be. Like she had said it many times before but never grew tired of it. 

"Ah," his eyes lit up," you know who I am?"

"No, actually," Gemma chuckled, "it's strange. Your name, it just...came to me." 

Chrom put his hand on his chin and laughed, "How curious. Tell me, what is your name?" 

"My name is...it's..."

Her name didn't come to her. Oh gods, what is her name! 

"You don't know your own name?" he asked. The girl standing beside him gave her a look. 

Gemma looked at the ground, "I'm not sure if...I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

The girl's eyes grew big and she got up in Gemma's face. "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" she cheered. A man in a full suit of armor came up from behind them. His brown hair was slicked back and it looked like he wore a permanent frown on his face. 

"It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own!" 

Chrom turned toward the man. "What if it is true, Frederick? We can just leave her here alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

Frederick gave Gemma a disgusting look as he continued to speak, "Just the same milord. But, I must emphasize caution."

Chrom rolled his eyes and looked toward Gemma, giving her a wink. She felt her heart skip a beat. 

"Okay then, we will take her back to town and sort this out!" he cheered and began walking.

Gemma's face heated up as she followed the three strangers. 

* * *

After walking for what seemed like forever in silence, she had had enough. "So, what will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" she asked as she put her hands up like they were chained. 

Chrom and the girl laughed at her antics. "No, you'll be free to go once we establish you are no enemy of Ylisse."

Gemma tilted her head to the side, "Ylisse. Is that where we are?"

Frederick rolled his eyes and turned toward her, "You've never heard of halidom? HA!" He hit her on the back causing her to stumble a bit. "Someone please pay this actress because she is playing quite the fool."

Gemma frowned at him. She was being serious. She couldn't remember a thing and this man was making fun of her! 

Chrom shook his head at Frederick. "Leave her alone." The sternness behind his voice stirred something in Gemma. It made her feel a certain way like she has been on the receiving end of that but in a different scenario.

His attention then moved to her. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt." Chrom stopped dead in his tracks and slapped his forehead. "I forgot! We did not do proper introductions." 

He gave her a smile that warmed her heart. "I am Chrom, but then again, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa." 

The blonde girl slapped him upside the head, "I am not delicate! Ignore my brother, please." She gave him the side eye. "He can be a little thick sometimes."

Before Gemma could think, the girl had wrapped her arm around her's. "You're very lucky the Shepherds found you! Brigands would have been a rude awakening," she laughed. 

"Shepherds? So you all tend sheep? They must be awful to herd to have to be wearing full armor," Gemma joked. 

Chrom laughed and gave her a soft smile. "It is a very dangerous job." 

Gemma couldn't look away as the two of them locked eyes. It felt familiar like she was looking into the eyes of an old friend. Someone who she knew everything about and they knew everything about her. 

_"You are my Gem that I found, bright and full of life. My Gemma."_

"AH!" she shouted. Lissa jumped and Chrom frowned. "Are you okay?" all three asked. 

Gemma gave them a big smile, "I just remembered my name. It's Gemma."

Chrom moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gemma..." he whispered. The air grew tense as both of them looked at each other. It was like a shift had happened between the two of them. As if they were slowly remembering something from a different past, a different life. Lissa and Frederick moved back and watched the two. Neither one wanted to do anything in fear of ruining the moment. What moment though, they didn't know. 

Chrom hesitantly put his hand on her cheek. Almost as if it was instinct, Gemma leaned into his touched and closed her eyes. She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, "Gemma. What a beautiful name." 

Both felt this pull toward each other in that moment. Neither one understood what it meant, but they wanted to see where it went. 

**Author's Note:**

> So every title will be named after a song that I got the idea from. I was thinking of creating a playlist for this. What do you all think?
> 
> The song for this one is From Eden by Hozier.


End file.
